


My Dewy-Eyed Disney Bride

by Chash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Clarke thinks of herself as a pretty good dog-owner, all things considered, so it's upsetting to find that her dog has gotten out and started sniffing around her hot neighbor's dog.On the bright side, it gives her a reason to talk to her hot neighbor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was Steve's idea? He wanted Bellamy's dog to get Clarke's dog pregnant, but I switched it. I assume he doesn't care.

Okay, so, Clarke has never had a dog before she gets Remus, but she doesn't really think that makes her a bad dog owner, generally speaking. After all, everyone who has a dog has, at some point, _not_ had a dog. And they all learned how. Clarke figured she could too, and so far, she does not have any reason to feel like she was wrong about this. Remus is a happy, healthy dog. He gets along well with people and other animals, and the vet says she's doing a good job taking care of him. She has a nice, fenced-in yard that Remus loves running around in, and she takes him out for walks twice every day. She's absolutely a good owner. She has no doubt.

So when she opens her door one Saturday and finds her hot neighbor on the other side, scowling and holding Remus by the collar, her first reaction is annoyance. Obviously, this is her neighbor's fault.

To make matters worse, he opens with, "You need to take better care of your dog."

Her first impulse is to argue, but he _does_ have her dog by the collar, and she thought said dog was in the backyard, so there does seem to be some legitimacy to that. So bites her tongue on the kneejerk reaction and offers the guy her best friendly smile. "Oh no, I'm so sorry! Where did you find him? He should have just been in the backyard."

"He was," says her neighbor. " _My_ backyard."

Clarke doesn't know much about her hot neighbor. He lives across the street and two doors down, in a small house with a well-kept yard. He has a nice smile which she rarely gets to see. His hair always seems to be a mess, and it makes her fingers itch. It looks really soft.

She knew he had a dog, and he lives with a teenage girl whom Clarke assumes is his sister. Unless he's a lot older than he looks, she can't be his daughter, and she seems too happy and out in the open to be some sort of kidnapping victim. And there's some family resemblance, so, yeah, sister. He's got a dog of his own, too, which Remus likes to bark and wag his tail at when they pass on the street. 

But this is their first time actually _interacting_ ; she wouldn't mind if she was making a better impression.

"I'm so sorry," she says again. "Remus, what the fuck," she adds, to the dog.

The guy doesn't even crack a smile. "It's not the dog's fault he got out. If there's a way out of your yard, he's going to find it. That's not his fault."

Clarke works her jaw, guilt and embarrassment shifting into annoyance. After all, who the hell is this guy? Granted, it's bad that her dog got out. She's not denying that. She's owning it. But at the same time, he doesn't know her, and he doesn't get to critique her life or her pet care techniques.

"He'd also jump up on the couch if I hadn't taught him not to," she shoots back. "I'm pretty sure _no_ is an important part of pet care. And obviously if I'd known there was a way for him to get out of my backyard, I would have fixed it already. So--thanks for bringing him back, sorry for the trouble, are we done?"

His jaw works, but he does nod. "We're done. Be more careful next time."

"I got that, thanks." He takes off, and Clarke looks down at Remus with a sigh. "Why are the hot ones always dicks?" she asks him, and he cocks his head, tongue lolling out of his mouth. She has to smile. "Yeah. That's probably why. Thanks."

*

The next day is Sunday, at least, so she calls Wells and Raven to come check the backyard with her. They go over every inch of the fence while Remus dances around them, giddy with excitement that so many friends are hanging out with him.

"I don't have a fucking clue," Raven says at last, flopping onto the porch steps with a sigh. "Are you sure you didn't just leave the gate unlatched?"

Clarke worries her lip. "I don't think so? It was latched when I came back and checked yesterday, so--"

Raven starts humming the X-Files theme, and Clarke smiles.

"Seriously, I have no idea how he got out," Wells says, sitting down next to them. Seeing where the action is, Remus runs over with his rope toy, and Wells graciously throws it for him. "It was probably just a one-time thing."

"I hope so. I don't want to give my asshole neighbor another reason to come yell at me." 

"If he gets out again, he probably won't go back there," says Wells, ever the optimist. "Just make sure he's got his chip and his collar and double check the gate is latched whenever you leave. That's all you can really do."

"Yeah," Clarke agrees. Remus drops his toy in front of her this time, and she gives his ears a scratch before she throws it again. "It was probably just a fluke."

*

The problem is, she can't just _stop_ putting Remus in the backyard. He's a lot happier in the back, but she can't supervise him the whole time or anything. And she really _can't_ just leave him in the house when she goes to class; not only would he be miserable, he'd shit all over her floor. It's happened before. She could leave him in his kennel in the garage, and that would be fine, just--he's so much _happier_ outside. 

But she is anxious about it. Even aside from the hot neighbor issue, she really _doesn't_ want her dog escaping from her yard and wandering off. So for the first few times she leaves, she's incredibly paranoid every time she leaves, sure that she'll get home and find him dead or by the side of the road or worse. Raven works from home, so she agrees to hang out on Clarke's couch during class to make sure nothing bad happens, and when he nothing does, Clarke starts to relax. Whatever happened, it was a one-off thing. The gate probably got unlatched somehow and then blew shut by the time she was looking.

It seems like the most logical explanation until the next Saturday, when her neighbor is back with Remus, and scowling so hard she thinks his face will freeze that way.

"Is he fixed?" he asks.

"Clearly he isn't, since he got out again," Clarke says. Her brain is racing. "Seriously, I checked the entire yard, I have no idea how he got out. My friends checked. It was this whole project."

He makes an impatient noise. "Forget that. Is your dog _fixed_?" When she doesn't know how to answer, he tugs his hand through his hair, and Clarke realizes he's actually really agitated. Like--a lot. "Neutered," he says, and it clicks.

And her stomach sinks. "No," she says. "There were some--he's a shelter dog, and they said they normally do it, but when they found him he had some injuries, and fixing him would have been risky, so--"

"Fuck," says her neighbor. "Fuck."

"Did you catch our dogs having sex?" Clarke asks. "Or did my dog get out and coincidentally you found out your dog is pregnant and assume it's his fault?"

"Caught our dogs having sex. Which, thanks. I definitely wanted to see that."

"Yeah, I totally orchestrated you finding our dogs having sex to mess with you. It's all part of a really gross and pointless master plan."

There's a second of hesitation, and then his face breaks out in a grin, and he laughs a little. "At least you admit it," he says, and Clarke smiles. 

"I really am so sorry. I swear I checked everything. I have no idea how he got out again."

"Can I take a look?" he offers. "At the yard."

Clarke considers it. "I don't even know your name," she points out.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm Bellamy." He offers his hand, and she shakes. "And you're Clarke, right? It's on his tags."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. Officially. And you really don't have to come check out my yard."

"Probably in my best interests," he says. "If my dog isn't pregnant yet, I don't want her to get pregnant."

"Then, yeah, if you've got ideas, I'm all ears. He loves being outside, and I'm not always around. He stays out when I'm in class, I don't want to have to start cooping him up."

Bellamy looks annoyed, weirdly. "What if it rains?"

"He has a dog door into the garage, and his kennel is in there," Clarke says. "If it's raining when I leave, he just starts in the kennel. You can inspect that too, if you want. It's also secure. I know you're convinced I'm an irresponsible asshole, but your dog isn't spayed, so it's not like I'm the only one who's not doing enough to prevent canine pregnancy."

He snorts. "Okay, fine, yeah, touche. My sister wants her to have puppies. I'm not convinced, but I let her talk me into waiting a year or two to get her spayed in case I thought we could handle it."

"So, what you're saying is I'm making your sister's dreams come true, and I'm a hero."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, yeah. Thanks for reading between those lines."

Clarke holds the back door open for Bellamy, and Remus tears out first, running around the backyard like he's been away for years and must rediscover all the landmarks of his youth.

Dogs are the best, seriously.

"He's definitely miserable back here," Clarke tells Bellamy, as they start walking the fence. It's a pretty large, nice yard; real estate is cheap in small towns like this, and Clarke has a lot of money from her dad. "But I'm a cruel and heartless asshole, so I force him to--"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." He smiles with half his mouth. "Sorry, it was a stressful week before I found our dogs having sex."

"And last week?"

He pauses. "Last week I was just being a dick."

That makes her laugh. "Okay, fair enough. But you know I've had this dog for a while, right? You've seen him. This is a new thing."

"Him coming into my yard is a new thing. If he came home, you wouldn't ever know."

"I kind of like that, honestly. Like one of those Disney movies about the secret lives of animals. He has this whole other thing going that I don't know about. With a bonus love story, apparently."

"Wow, yeah, when you put it like that, I'm the villain who's keeping them apart. That's definitely what's going on. It's not that my dog was in heat and your dog was horny."

"Twice is a pattern, Bellamy. One time in your yard, horny. Twice, true love."

"Thanks for breaking that down for me." He frowns at the gate. "Does anything happen on Saturday? Someone checking the meter or something? Like--it is kind of weird that it happened roughly the same time last week, and hasn't been a problem since."

"Yeah," says Clarke. She worries her lip. Her gate is kind of hard to figure out from the other side, but not impossible. It's latched, not locked. They live in a small college town with like no crime rate; she never felt like she needed to lock anything. "Where's your sister?"

"My sister?" he asks. 

"You said she wanted puppies, right? Maybe she decided to take matters into her own hands."

He seems to really be thinking about it, so at least he's not mad at her for the suggestion. "You know, I wouldn't put it past her. She was the one who told me about the dogs. Like--she told me to come to the backyard because something was going on."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Wow. That's a big difference."

"Weirdly, I didn't have any control over my mother's pregnancy."

"Like your dog's pregnancy," Clarke says, without thinking, but he snorts out a laugh.

"Just like my dog's pregnancy, yeah." He clears his throat, looks away. "I'll ask O about your dog. If she was really breaking in to matchmake, that's not cool, and I'm sorry."

"I'll keep a better eye on him," Clarke offers. "I was reading, and he gets bored, but--it's warm out, I could read on the porch. And then if anyone came in, I'd know."

"Probably not a bad idea. I could clearly keep a better eye on Andromeda too."

"Yeah, you could stop projecting your dog insecurities onto me."

"At least mine stayed in my yard," he shoots back, but it's amused, teasing, and Clarke smiles.

"You're right, you're the role model here. Next time I'll just steal your dog to make a point."

"That would be the considerate thing to do, yeah."

She bumps her shoulder against his, companionable. "I am sorry you had to witness whatever it is that you witnessed."

"I appreciate your concern." He gives her a smile, what looks like a real one, and it might have been better for Clarke to not talk to him. Or interact with him. Or learn his name and find out that he's hot and kind of awesome. If kind of a judgy dick. "I'll let you know if my sister tells me anything."

"I'll let you know if I figure out another way he could have gotten out."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and Bellamy?" she says, just as he's about to open the gate. He looks back, eyebrows raised. "Let me know if we're going to be parents, okay? I won't let Remus be a deadbeat dad."

He laughs at that, and he's really _so_ attractive. She had no idea. "Yeah, I'll keep you posted. Have a good day, Clarke."

"You too." She sits down on the steps once he's gone, and Remus comes over to slobber on her. "You better not have gotten some girl pregnant, I raised you better than that," she tells him, and he just licks her ankle.

*

Bellamy comes over the next day, with his little sister. She looks sullen and a little resentful, but when Bellamy nudges her, she says, "I let your dog come try to get our dog pregnant. I'm really sorry. It was really stupid."

"On every level," Bellamy says.

"I know he's friendly!" the girl protests.

"Yeah, that wasn't really my concern." He smiles at Clarke. "Seriously, we're both really sorry. I promise I'm punishing her."

"I didn't think it would _work_ ," she mutters, and Bellamy rolls his eyes. 

"You say that like it helps. The issue isn't whether or not it worked, it's that you came into someone else's yard and brought her dog to our yard, no matter why you did it. If she'd gone out and found he was gone--"

"I _know_ , Bell." But she meets Clarke's eyes, and the contrition there is genuine. "I really am sorry. I just knew she was going into heat, so--"

"Don't do it again," Clarke settles on. "But thank you for the apology."

"I won't," she promises. "Can I go, Bell?"

He sighs. "Yeah. Seriously, if this happens again, I'm taking your phone."

"I got it." 

She takes off, and Bellamy gives Clarke a sheepish smile. "I'm also really sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't even know it was happening, so--that's a lesson for me. I'm going to get a real lock put in."

"Probably not a bad idea, yeah."

It feels like he might leave, and Clarke really doesn't want that, so she says, "How did you end up with her?"

"My mom was in a car crash a few years ago," he says. "We don't have any other relatives, so--" He shrugs. "Even if we did, I would have wanted to take her. She's my sister."

"It must be tough."

"Just when she breaks into my neighbors' yards and steals their dogs to impregnate my dog. For some reason, that's never come up in any of my parenting books."

"Again, this is definitely the plot of a Disney movie, right? That definitely happened."

"Your Disney movies involve way more dog sex than any of the ones I've seen ever did. Which you should not take as me asking for recommendations, by the way."

"If you don't watch them, you're never going to learn," she teases, and he snorts.

"Yeah, that keeps me up at night." He clears his throat. "Anyway, I, uh, looked online, and the general agreement is that there's no reason for me to go ask my vet about this for another few weeks, so--I'll let you know when I find out."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. And the reassurance that I'm not leaving my dog in an insecure yard. Or--not one he can get out of by himself."

He grins. "Any time."

*

It doesn't change much about Clarke's life. If she passes Bellamy, they'll wave now, instead of just ignoring each other, and sometimes if they're taking the dogs on walks, they'll go together. Clarke teases him about being the villain who keeps the true lovers apart in the Disney movie that is her dog's life, and Bellamy asks if she wants him to give her his dog or the other way around. It's nice, and Clarke is pretty sure that if his dog isn't pregnant, she's going to have to figure out a new way to hang out with him. 

A date would probably be the logical place to start. She just hasn't figured out how yet.

It's possibly a little pathetic that her best plan for dealing with her own love life is a dog pregnancy, but that's the kind of thing people bond over, right? Who can resist romance when surrounded by adorable puppies?

"This is why you're single," she says, dropping her forehead onto her desk. 

The desk doesn't argue the point.

*

"We're gonna be parents," Bellamy says.

It's Saturday, four weeks after the sex happened, and Bellamy was hanging outside his house, apparently waiting for her to take Remus on his walk. Which is kind of exciting; she could get used to the sight of Bellamy and Andromeda on the stairs, and Bellamy brightening at the sight of her.

"Yeah?"

"I took her to the vet yesterday, yeah. She said another month or so before we should expect puppies."

"We, huh?" Clarke teases.

Bellamy ignores her. "She's a decently sized dog, so we could be looking at more than ten puppies. According to wikipedia."

"Wait, you went to your vet to find out if your dog was pregnant, but you got your information from wikipedia, instead of asking her?" 

"I didn't really want to explain how the pregnancy happened, so I wanted her to think I'd been planning this and had some actual background on what was going on. And she believed me, so score one for wikipedia."

"How's your sister taking the news?"

He shoots her a grin. "She's really excited and pretending not to be because she knows I'm still mad at her."

"Yeah, that sounds right." 

They fall into silence, and Clarke wonders what to say. It would probably be weird if she offered to help with the pregnancy, right? She doesn't know any more about it than he does. Bellamy's at least researched how it works on wikipedia; Clarke has absolutely no clue. She doesn't even know what to attempt to help out with.

"It's going to be a ton of work," Bellamy finally says. "That's what I was going for earlier."

"Are you sure you want to? Is there some kind of--" She cuts herself off, making a face, and he grins.

"You were going to say puppy abortion."

"I'm good with abortion, but it does sound a lot worse when puppies get involved."

"Yeah, I get it." He clears his throat. "But that's not really what I was going for."

"No?"

"I was just thinking--you're in grad school, right? At the college."

"Yeah."

"So you have a lot more time than I do. I could use some backup. You know, someone to help me navigate parenthood. Until they're ready to leave their mother."

"Yeah, of course. I don't really know what kind of help you need, but I can come watch them when you're at work, or--"

He ducks his head on a rueful laugh. "Jesus, this is going even worse than I imagined."

"What?"

"I was thinking we could get dinner," he says, and Clarke's heart skips. "Talk about the future of our dog family."

She's definitely beaming. "That's the next step, yeah. Every good dog romance ends with the owners hooking up, right? So the dogs can be together."

"Yeah, exactly. I don't think you're cute, I just want to enable the dog romance."

"Too bad," she says, and slides her hand into his. "I'm saying yes because I think you're cute."

"Sucks for me," he says, and squeezes her fingers. "I'll live."

*

They end up with eleven puppies. Clarke is at Bellamy's when the labor starts, because she's at Bellamy's most of the time, these days. He has an underage dependent, so it just makes sense for them to be at his place. His yard is big enough for both dogs and they like having company, so it's really perfect. Everyone's happy.

Especially Clarke. Clarke is so happy.

"I think that's the last one," Bellamy says, ten minutes after puppy number eleven. He presses a kiss against Clarke's hair. He also seems to be pretty happy; it's awesome. "I guess I should just be grateful it's non a hundred and one, right?"

"They only had fifteen to start," Clarke tells him, absent. "And then the dogs ended up finding a bunch more, so--"

He snorts. "I should have known you'd be on top of my Disney references." There's a pause, and then he says, "If our dogs find a bunch of dogs, we're not keeping them. We're not even keeping most of the puppies."

"Most?" asks Octavia, with more excitement than she's had for basically anything in the month Clarke has known her. Fourteen is a rough age. "We can keep some?"

" _One_ ," says Bellamy, firm. "Maybe."

"What if I want one?" Clarke asks, innocent.

He tries to look stern, but his mouth is twitching. "You're not helping, you know."

"Nope, not at all." She leans her head on his shoulder. "I hear I'm a bad dog owner, so I definitely need more practice, right? And they are half my puppies, so I should take some responsibility."

"You can stop calling yourself a bad dog owner any time. It doesn't count when someone is stealing your dog."

"I said I was sorry!" says Octavia.

"Yeah, but you also got exactly what you wanted," he shoots back. "So I'm not convinced the lesson stuck." 

It's late, so Bellamy gives Octavia another fifteen minutes of admiring the puppies before he sends her to bed, and then the two of them clean up and do housekeeping and make sure all the dogs are comfortable and taken care of.

Once they're done, they curl up on the couch together, and Bellamy kisses her hair. "We're going to have a ton of dogs, right? Like, we're that couple. Ten billion dogs."

There's always an edge of caution in his voice when he says things like that, as if he's testing to see if she'll contradict him, tell him that she's not planning to stick around long enough to get ten billion dogs with her. Which she might not be, but right now, it's not for lack of wanting it. 

Right now, this is all she wants.

"Obviously," she says, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "We get together, and we end up with ten billion dogs. Come on, Bellamy, you know how this Disney movie goes."

She can hear his smile when he responds. "Yeah. I know exactly how this goes."


End file.
